


The Best Kisser in the Galaxy

by indigovioletstargazer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Attraction, Bars and Pubs, DameRey, Desire, Destiny, Education, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Kissing Lessons, Love, Pilots, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Romance, Soulmates, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigovioletstargazer/pseuds/indigovioletstargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Basic kissing techniques," Poe growled as he stood up. "Forget any notions of romance. I'm just going to show you the ropes, okay?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Kisser in the Galaxy

"I've been informed that you're the best kisser in the galaxy." Rey made her announcement unceremoniously as Poe docked the violet glass onto their table. "Please can you teach me?"

"W-what?!" Poe Dameron spluttered as he returned from the bar, his own indigo tumbler almost slipping from his fingers. "What did you just say?" His dark eyes darted around the merry crowd to find the culprit. _Was this a joke?_ He didn't recognise any faces amongst the assorted cultures in the bar on this remote planetary outpost.

"Kissing!" Rey raised her voice over the music of the live jazz band and tapped her lips assuredly. "You're an expert and I need a teacher."

"Whoa! Before I went to the bar we were discussing the electrical circuits of T-70 X-Wing fighters." Poe ricocheted backwards. This beautiful, feisty young woman never failed to unnerve him.

"Yes we were..." Rey arched an inquisitive eyebrow as the best pilot in the galaxy flustered into his chair, "but this topic is more important."

"Why do you need to be taught?" Poe chewed his lower lip, agitated by her solemn request. "Kissing happens spontaneously in an appropriate situation with the right person. You don't need to read a manual or sit an exam before doing it."

"I intend to be suitably prepared," Rey frowned gravely. "So I can perform the task proficiently when required to do so."

"Kissing's not a task," Poe suppressed a wry grin. "If it feels like that then the recipient of your kisses is the wrong person."

"You've kindly shared your expertise on many technical matters in the past, so why not this?" Rey pouted accusingly.

"Who's the guy?" Poe inhaled, unexpectedly feeling his protective hackles rising. "Rey, are you involved with some moron?"

"No!" Rey hissed. "I just don't want to be belittled in a situation again and be told that I need instruction."

"What are you talking about?" Poe gestured in bewilderment. "Who has ever said that to you? You're gifted. You proved you can to turn your hand to anything, before and after leaving Jakku."

"Kylo Ren said it. When we were fighting with lightsabers." Rey snarled at the memory. "He informed me that I needed a teacher. Said he would show me the ways of The Force."

"What did you do when he said that?"

"I attuned to something... The Force I guess," Rey's eyes widened. "Did my best to overcome him."

"It's the same with kissing," Poe shrugged. "Just tune in, go with flow."

Rey was obstinate. "Can I at least have a little practise with a friend that I trust?"

"Rey, you really don't want to kiss me," Poe swallowed apprehensively. "I don't want things getting awkward between us."

"They won't," Rey shook her head resolutely. "Just show me a few basic techniques then we can get back to reconfiguring those electrical circuits."

"Okay," Poe exhaled, resigned. "But not in here."

"Let's go outside," Rey smiled brightly as she grabbed his hand. "Under the stars. It'll be more romantic."

"Basic kissing techniques," Poe growled as he stood up. "Forget any notions of romance. I'm just going to show you the ropes, okay?"

...

They were alone outside in the chilly parking lot amongst the glinting speeders and starfighters. Metallic ships and shuttles loomed overhead, illuminated by the moons.

"I'm ready," Rey gleefully surged towards Poe. She stopped, closed her eyes and pouted expectantly.

Poe shook his head and sighed, "You're sure about this?"

"Kiss me Poe Dameron," breathed Rey.

Poe raised his arms, debating whether to embrace Rey or not. _Did she want him to?_ "Should I hold you?"

"Yes, of course." Rey opened one eye, "Get on with it."

Poe encircled his arms around Rey's slim frame. He held his breath, ruffled her long brown hair, then bent to kiss her chastely. After a nanosecond of electric contact he pulled back. "Was that okay?" He felt his heart contort under his flight jacket.

"Is that it?" Rey scowled. "I didn't feel a thing. Try again."

Poe frowned, embracing Rey more firmly this time as he lowered his mouth. "You sure about this, trainee?"

Rey lurched, aligning her lips firmly with those of the best pilot in the galaxy. She paused momentarily, interlacing her fingers behind Poe's neck, before adjusting them to entwine into his dark hair. "Kiss me properly, Black Leader." She pressed her body and soft lips insistently against Poe, commanding his acquiescence.

Closing his eyes, Poe guardedly moved his lips against hers, tenderly at first, until they calibrated and synchronised. With excruciating self-control he artfully and unhurriedly intensified their interaction towards blissful coalescence. Feeling Rey's knees tremble proved dangerously exhilarative and he attempted to disentangle himself. Rey, now electing herself as the kissing virtuoso, outmanoeuvred Poe until he was consummately absolved of any tutorial responsibilities and educational objectives. Their kissing now accompanied by frenzied grasping under jackets, exploration within orange flight suits. Warm skin unleashed from multiple layers of fabric, sinews clutched and caressed.

"Stop!" Poe yanked away leaving Rey wide-eyed and unsteady on her feet. "Rey, we gotta stop this."

"Poe..." Rey reached for him ardently. "Does it always feel like this?"

"No..." Poe gasped as he staggered backwards, clutching for something substantial to lean against. "No, we must stop before..."

Rey sank to her knees, hazel eyes shining, her breathing erratic. "Poe..."

Poe turned away and pressed his brawny palms and forehead against the dull metal of the nearest ship. He felt the solid composite instantly warm and vibrate from his rapid pulse. He closed his eyes, tried to focus on steadying his breathing and heart rate. Minutes passed until he turned and stared reverently at Rey who was sitting cross-legged gazing ecstatically at the constellations and three moons.

"Shall we go back inside?" Poe grunted cautiously, securing his buckles and zippers. "Before some droids steal our drinks."

"I think I'll stay here stargazing for a while," Rey sighed, encircling her knees within her arms. "Then I'll hit my bunk."

"I'm gonna take a walk," Poe mumbled as he meandered into the darkness. "Cool off before attempting to sleep."

Rey grinned, before shouting after him. "Our mutual friend was right..."

"Who was right about what?" Poe's strained reply drifted back on the cosmic breeze.

Rey lay down, touching her lips in wonderment. The destiny of their hearts witnessed by the stars above. "You're the best kisser in the galaxy."

**Author's Note:**

> [indigovioletstargazer](http://tmblr.co/mRK6LeF1j7POC-any3PeQOA)  
>   on Tumblr


End file.
